


Stumble, Tumble, Fall

by meanwhile



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale and Deputy Parrish Friendship, Derek Hale/Good Life Choices, Fluff, Future Fic, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, POV Derek Hale, Slow Build, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3526457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meanwhile/pseuds/meanwhile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз и Перриш – друзья, как и <em>Дерек с Перришем</em>. А еще Дерек покупает мебель в Икее и самое смущающее – называет шерифа Джоном.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stumble, Tumble, Fall

**Author's Note:**

В первый раз Дерек что-то заподозрил после того, как почувствовал запах рябинового пепла, перемешанного с порохом в пулях шерифа, когда они встречались с гарпиями, учиняющих произвол на границах стаи Маккола. Ради этого он даже решил прогуляться в участок.

\- Какого…

Дерек растянулся на полу, споткнувшись из-за разбросанных по участку знакомых шахматных фигур.

\- О, прости, - смущенно улыбаясь, проговорил помощник шерифа – Перриш, в голове Дерека раздались голоса обоих Стилински сразу – и протянул руку. – Стайлз унесся отсюда быстрее вылетающих из ада летучих мышей и, наверно, сбил пару фигур.

Дерек прекрасно мог встать и сам, но он еще мгновение смотрел на руку Перриша, и, в конце концов, протянул свою в ответ. В настоящее время он являлся добропорядочным гражданином, или, по крайней мере, был очень к этому близок. А этому облику следовало соответствовать.

Стайлз, шахматная доска и помощник шерифа никак не складывались в одно целое в голове Дерека. Он уловил запах Стайлза, который на самом деле был индивидуальной вариацией смешения пота-крови-соли, именно так Дерек маркировал _людей_ , с легким оттенком возбуждения возле стола Перриша и, оу, это уже начало приобретать какой-то смысл.

Стайлз запал на дружелюбного, привлекательного взрослого человека, который к тому же был легким в общении. Стайлз заслуживал нормального подросткового опыта. Хотя, разумеется, не каждый опыт являлся нормальным, Дерек хорошо помнил, в какие неприятности может вылиться страстная влюбленность не в того человека.

Сквозь стену донесся обрывок разговора шерифа с другим своим помощником, так что Дерек наклонился и стал помогать Перришу собирать разбросанные по полу фигуры.

\- Стайлз уже давно не играл в шахматы, - проговорил он, надеясь, что собственный голос его не подвел и не выдал подозрение, которое скрутилось узлом у него в животе. Впервые со времен ногитцуне. Вообще, с того момента Стайлз много чего не делал.

Скорее всего, Перриш уловил в его голосе какие-то обвинения, потому что взгляд у того стал серьезным, хоть сердце и не пропустило удар, и не зачастило.

\- Дерек, правильно? Дерек Хейл?

Дерек кивнул и одну за другой поставил фигуры на шахматную доску.

\- Я – Перриш.

\- А имя?

Перриш усмехнулся, от чего сразу показался совсем бесхитростным мальчишкой, так что Дереку стало тяжело придерживаться своих подозрений, и уточнил:

\- Как «Стайлз»?

Обтекаемо, подумал Дерек. Из своего кабинета высунулся шериф и внимательно посмотрел на них, Дерек напрягся, а с лица Перриша улыбка медленно сошла на нет.

\- Дерек, не позволяй этому парню тебя запугать, - проговорил шериф и внезапно прищурился. – Если конечно, ты не заработал штраф за парковку в неположенном месте.

\- Все в порядке, сэр, - отчеканил Дерек и прошел к нему в кабинет.

***

Стайлз нервно вертелся на протяжении всего стайного собрания, дергался из стороны в сторону и натыкался на все углы. После окончания встречи он, не раздумывая, подскочил и весь в напряжении остановился напротив Дерека. 

\- Что? – спросил Стайлз.

\- Что «что»? – не понял Дерек.

\- Чувак, ты не можешь свирепо пялиться на меня всю встречу, а потом притворяться, что ничего не происходит.

Дерек нахмурился и опустил взгляд на свои руки.

\- Я не пялился.

\- А теперь ты надулся, - вздохнул Стайлз. Он скрестил руки на груди и свирепо уставился в упор. Прилипала. – Выкладывай!

Дерек скосил глаза на Стайлза. Тот выглядел гораздо лучше, чем после истории с ногитцуне, но все равно его щеки казались немного ввалившимися, под глазами виднелись темные круги, и, вообще, он заметно похудел. Шериф говорил, что Стайлза до сих пор мучили кошмары, и Дерек по своему прошлому опыту знал, что нормально спать у него получится совсем нескоро.

\- Я не знал, что ты снова начал играть в шахматы, - медленно проговорил Дерек. Скотт обмолвился, что после того, как Стайлза выпустили из больницы, тот затеял дома генеральную уборку. И первым делом выбросил свой шахматный набор с наклеенными и подписанными цветными стикерами фигурами.

Стайлз пожал плечами и наклонил голову.

\- Немного.

\- С тем помощником шерифа?

\- Ага, - слегка покраснев, ответил Стайлз, растягивая гласные, словно ожидал, что Дерек будет цепляться. – А тебе какая разница? Мне запрещено иметь друзей вне стаи?

\- Я просто не думал, что ты вообще в состоянии с кем-то подружиться.

Стайлз закатил глаза и сжал челюсти. Прекрасно зная, что Дерек слышит его ускорившееся сердцебиение, он выпалил:

\- Тупая шутка, никогда прежде ее не слышал.

\- Если ты не знал, ты можешь… Я тоже знаю, как играть, и если хочешь…

\- Я… - Стайлз удивленно приподнял брови, уставившись на него, словно не был уверен, зачем это Дерек сказал, и широко раскрыл глаза, удивляясь, что Дерек не дразнит его за увлечение. Он еще больше вспыхнул и пригрозил. – Ну, ладно, если ты так хочешь, я с удовольствием надеру твой зад в шахматах. 

\- Прежде никогда такого не случалось, - усмехнулся Дерек и на этот раз Стайлз громко засмеялся.

***

\- Я не могу вытаскивать тебя отовсюду, - прошипел Дерек Кире, когда заехал за ней. В полицейский участок. Так как ее _задержали_.

Перриш сидел напротив за своим столом и неодобрительно строго смотрел на Киру. Затем он поднял взгляд серьезный взгляд на Дерека.

\- Ее родителей нет в городе, - сказал Перриш, как будто Дерек не знал, хотя это было первым, что рассказала ему Кира, когда он ответил на ее звонок. – А она изрисовала граффити всю стену банка.

Дерек закатил глаза. Дома его дожидалась недурственная еда, взятая в ресторане на вынос, и которую, вероятно, Скотт уже нагло доел. Единственная причина, почему Скотт не приехал за Кирой – а должен был, так как он являлся ее альфой – состояла в том, что ему исполнялось восемнадцать только в конце месяца. Дерек попытался воздействовать на Киру не забытым альфа-вглядом, а она только усмехнулась.

\- Подожди меня в машине. Скотт будет очень разочарован, - проговорил Дерек и Кира, слегка похлопав его по плечу, пошла к выходу. Они оба понимали, что Скотт сейчас, скорее всего, воровато таскает его еду и мечтательно пялится в потолок, чем обдумывает трикстерские проказы Киры. Дерек задумался о том, что он предпочел, чтобы она решилась набить себе тату или что-нибудь подобное, как Перриш, кашлянув, прочистил горло:

\- Почему у тебя в друзьях столько подростков? – спросил он с улыбкой, которая подразумевала шутку, но взгляд у него оставался серьезным, словно он что-то подозревал, но никак не мог найти для своих подозрений конкретных причин.

Это было ожидаемо, но необоснованно. Дерек поддерживал дружеские отношения с шерифом-зови-меня-Джон-черт-возьми и Мелиссой, которая по-матерински постоянно его опекала. И совершенно точно он не таскал тайно их детей в темные переулки.

Дерек уловил отчетливый запах Стайлза, который всегда присутствовал в участке, но возле стола Перриша был особенно ярко выраженным. Из мусорной корзины торчали две смятые обертки от гамбургеров и высокий стакан кофе из любимой закусочной Стайлза.

\- А у тебя почему? – парировал Дерек и Перриш, усмехнувшись, кивнул головой, снимая все свои подозрения.

***

После эпизода, когда Дерек зашел в участок поговорить с шерифом, которого, наконец, стал называть Джоном, об актуальном сверхъестественном дерьме, так как на Стайлза еще нельзя было положиться после случая с людьми-тюленями, он частенько на несколько минут стал задерживаться возле стола Перриша. Как правило, они болтали о бейсболе и, в конце концов, Перриш попросил Дерека купить стейков и пригласил к себе, чтобы посмотреть игру вместе. Дома у Перриша обнаружился и Джон, который выхватил стейки из рук Дерека и поставил под сомнение его умение жарить что-либо на гриле. И так как Дерек в течение нескольких лет вообще не имел плиты, он полагал, что, возможно, предположение шерифа было совершенно справедливым. 

Иногда, когда Дерек заходил, в участке крутился Стайлз, подсовывая овощной салат отцу или гамбургер Перришу, хотя с последним они обычно склонялись над шахматами. Однажды Дерек так увлекся рассказом в лицах о своем переезде, что Перриш не выдержал и, рассмеявшись, откинулся назад на стуле, а Стайлз посмотрел на них обоих с ужасом, несмотря на то, что в его запахе проявилось сильное сексуальное возбуждение. Дерек даже безуспешно начал дышать через рот.

\- Вы что, _знаете друг друга_? – и когда Дерек с Перришем улыбнулись, Стайлз мучительно застонал и опустил голову на стол, едва не задев носом наполовину съеденный гамбургер. – Дерек, ты должен был завести _новых друзей_ , а не воровать их у других!

***

Никого не удивило, что Перриш появился на стайном собрании, совмещенным с вечеринкой по поводу выпуска из школы. В связи с расширением круга общения Лидии, дружелюбного при знакомствах Скотта и всех родственников членов стаи, к ним пришло полгорода.

\- Хей! – Перриш поприветствовал Дерека, присаживаясь рядом с ним на качели, установленные на крыльце, и протянул пиво. Дерек сделал глоток и поставил пиво на пол. Они несколько минут сидели молча, наблюдая, как Скотт наливал лимонад Мелиссе, а Айзек стоял над душой у шерифа, когда тот колдовал у гриля. Поодаль от них Стайлз споткнулся и уклонился от ноги Лидии, когда она попыталась, хотя и без особого энтузиазма, его пнуть, прежде чем он вскочил и легко толкнул ее, хохоча через плечо. Она стащила с ноги одну из своих туфель на шпильке и все-таки стукнула Стайлза по пояснице. – Без них тут будет совсем тихо.

\- И, слава богу! – произнес Дерек, барабаня пальцами по деревянному подлокотнику. Он всю ночь старался игнорировать сосущую пустоту в животе, и ему не нужно было, чтобы в этом ковырялся еще и Перриш.

Перриш, хотя казалось ничего и не заметил, хитро улыбнулся.

\- Впрочем, я не думаю, что мы когда-либо от них избавимся.

\- Хм.

\- Они будут неподалеку, - пожал плечами Перриш. Дерек нахмурился и посмотрел на свои руки, жалея, что отставил бутылку, и ему теперь нечего было сжать в пальцах. Он немного наклонился и Перриш толкнул его плечом. – Слушай, я не знаю, какие запутанные взаимоотношения вас связывают…

\- Они не запутанные… Мы…

\- Воу, воу, - Перриш поднял руку, затем усмехнулся и отхлебнул глоток пива из своей бутылки. – Я же хотел продолжить, что очевидно, у вас улица с двусторонним движением. Они все беспокоятся о тебе. И никуда не денутся.

\- Я…, - начал Дерек, зажмуриваясь на мгновение от слов Перриша и от членов стаи, которые, расположившись во дворе, искренне улыбались. Он даже и не предполагал, что когда-нибудь снова почувствует себя настолько хорошо. – Да. Спасибо.

\- Обращайся. А теперь передай мне свое пиво, я подозреваю, что ты не будешь его допивать.

***

Во время первого года обучения стаи в других колледжах они приезжали домой, по меньшей мере, шесть раз. А Дерек хандрил до тех пор, пока Мелисса и Перриш не устроили ему интервенцию. Они вытащили его в Икею в соседнем городе и заставили купить мебель для новой квартиры. Квартиру он приобрел без внутренних перегородок – таким был и его старый наполовину заброшенный лофт, первая попытка на пути к стабильному месту проживанию – но она хотя бы уже не имела дыр в стене и плохих воспоминаний. В послеобеденное время солнечные лучи заливали пол, и он думал, что к лету, возможно, понадобятся шторы, но пока было хорошо и так.

И если Мелисса оказалась сносным дизайнером, то Перриш – просто _отвратительным_ , он во всё вмешивался и нещадно критиковал цветовую гамму в гостиной. Недостаточно оранжевую, судя по всему. Дерек не помнил, когда они стали настолько хорошими друзьями, чтобы так сучиться друг с другом, но… вообще-то он и не возражал.

Когда стая увидела его квартиру в первый раз, то Скотт сказал, что он очень им гордится, и украл с полки упаковку Принглс, Кира ойкнула, а Стайлз споткнулся об ультрамодный низкий журнальный столик.

***

На втором году обучения стаи Перриш узнал о них всю правду. Дерек очень надеялся, что до этого никогда не дойдет, так как считал, что единственной причиной их дружбы стало то, что Перриш увидел в нем совершенно обычного парня, пусть не совсем приспособленного к жизни, а также имеющего кучу подростков в друзьях.

В город прибился озверевший суккуб, который оставлял людей в бессознательном состоянии в лесу и на улицах. Дерек пытался с ним разобраться, из стаи рядом были только Айзек со Стайлзом, и Перриш стал единственным, кто наткнулся на берлогу суккуба и помешал его очередной трапезе.

После того, как Перриш в участке несчастно смотрел на шерифа и пытался сбивчиво всё объяснить, Дерек не выдержал и, скрепя сердце, выпустил клыки. Перриш распахнул глаза, и в его взгляде мелькнуло странное выражение:

\- Так ты _знал_ обо всем?

То, что это было плохо, не вызывало никаких сомнений.

Спустя несколько дней Стайлз с шахматной доской наперевес совершил рейд в квартиру Перришу и Дерек подумал, что, наверняка, тот уже заново промаркировал фигуры цветными стикерами. От этой мысли у него неприятно сдавило грудь, ведь он хорошо помнил доску, на которой был королем. Помнил и уже не хотел вспоминать.

В конце концов Перриш появился на пороге дома Дерека, застенчиво улыбаясь и держа в руках шесть пакетов с логотипом ближайшего супермаркета.

\- Тебе не обязательно составлять мне компанию, если ты еще не пришел в себя, - угрюмо сказал Дерек, на что Перриш закатил глаза, очевидно, научившись этому у Стайлза.

\- Да брось. Тебе все еще нужны друзья, которые вышли из подросткового возраста, а я что-то не вижу тут очереди на эти вакантные места, - Перриш вытащил из одного пакета упаковку пива и демонстративно ее встряхнул, словно показывая, на что он может рассчитывать.

Дерек молча открыл настежь дверь.

***

На третий год отъезда стаи шериф позвал Дерека к себе на обед. Дерек купил бутылку вина, так как предполагал, что оно нравится Мелиссе, но когда он пришел, Мелисса с шерифом провели его в гостиную и заперли дверь.

\- Профилактическая интервенция, - кивнув в приветствии, произнес Перриш.

Сверхъестественного дерьма, периодически валящегося на город, стало намного меньше, и Мелисса целенаправленно расспросила Дерека о насущных планах, так как он занимался вервольфскими вопросами, по ее словам, не на полную ставку. 

\- Я же оборотень 24 часа в сутки, - возразил Дерек.

\- Ш-ш-ш, - синхронно цыкнули на него остальные. И делали так, кстати, каждый раз, когда Дерек пытался заговорить.

Все закончилось тем, что Дерек согласился пойти учиться, чтобы работать неполный рабочий день помощником шерифа. Шериф отметил, что в участке пригодится сильный оборотень, а Перриш поможет ему в учебе и даст полезные советы на стрельбище.

Стайлз был единственным, кто приехал той весной на каникулы. Он недавно разошелся с девушкой, которая, по-видимому, училась с ним на курсе. И когда Дерек рискнул об этом спросить, то Стайлз беспечно пожал плечами и отвел глаза, но от него все-таки запахло грустью.

\- Кто-то же должен был убедиться, что ты здесь не хандришь круглыми сутками, - добавил Стайлз и Дерек пристально на него посмотрел. - Как оказалось, во второй раз всё еще более гнетуще. Но я почти справился.

Стайлз соврал и он знал, что Дерек распознал его ложь, так что они оба решили просто забить.

Но Дерек воскресил в памяти _студента-первокурсника_ , у которого со Стайлзом были общие лекции по экономике. В тот год на Рождество Стайлз приехал домой с засосом на шее и еще одним на плече и Дерек весь вечер пялился на эти два темных пятна. Ему откровенно повезло на Новый год, к его мрачному удовлетворению на улице резко похолодало и хоть это заставило Стайлза надеть свитер и шарф. 

На каникулах Стайлз несколько раз вваливался к Дереку без приглашения, подключал двд, включал ТВ-шоу и заставлял смотреть вместе с ним все эпизоды. Стайлз ходил за ним пятам по квартире, а затем разваливался на диване без рубашки и нагло храпел. И когда приходил Перриш, чтобы посмотреть, как его любимая баскетбольная команда надирает задницу команде Дерека, он с ухмылкой бросал взгляд на Стайлза, спящего в зеленом кресле, которое Дереку сбагрила Мелисса.

Дерек поднимал ноги Стайлза и аккуратно укладывал их на свои колени, и когда тот просыпался, он никогда не опускал ноги на пол.

***

Последний год стаи в колледже был умиротворяющий и спокойный, чего Дерек не помнил с самого детства. Он перекрасил дом Мелиссы, так как она настояла на систематическом использовании бесплатной верфольфской силы. Перриш почти преуспел в самостоятельном выборе цветовой гаммы, но бдительная Мелисса вовремя его остановила перед самым смешиванием ультражелтого и красно-бурого.

В целом, год удивил Дерека тем, что за этот период не произошло ничего удивительного - ни внезапных нападений, ни обезумевших охотников или оборотней. Из сверхъестественных существ в городе появились только лишь несколько лесных фей, которые искали ближайший супермаркет.

На Рождество Стайлз вместе со Скоттом развешивали праздничные огни на фасаде дома Джона и Мелиссы. Похожая традиция была и в доме Хейлов, так что Дерек почувствовал, как что-то знакомое сжалось в груди. К нему подошла Кира и, подняв глаза на фасад, прислонилась к плечу, а Перриш передал ему рыбное тако. После того как Стайлз увидел, какое количество стейков шериф прячет у себя в холодильнике, он запретил обычную начинку для гамбургеров. И хотя Дерек и предпочитал гамбургеры рыбе, это было не так ужасно. Он откусил кусок тако, чтобы хоть таким образом унять расползающиеся в груди чувства тепла, боли и утраты.

\- Никаких постных мин, - упрекнула его Кира и протянула руки, насильно растянув кончиками пальцев его губы в улыбку, из-за чего сразу стало трудно жевать. – По крайней мере, в Рождество.

\- Ты же буддистка, - сказал Дерек, жуя салат и пшеничную лепешку.

\- Синтоистка! – поправил Перриш, а Кира воскликнула. – Всё вы помните!

Дерек закатил глаза и мягко отбросил руку Киры, чтобы спокойно поесть.

\- Я все равно люблю Рождество, - из уст кого угодно это бы прозвучало, как упрек, но Кира лишь слабо светилась своей аурой и смотрела на него с мягкой улыбкой на лице. – А ты?

\- Разумеется, да, - кивнул Дерек.

\- Тогда почему ты так серьезен? – над улыбкой Джокера Перришу еще следовало поработать. У Айзека она выходила на порядок лучше.

Дерек перевел взгляд от своей бумажной тарелки со слишком ярким принтом Санты на столы, расставленные в линию в середине двора, на Айзека, который учился у шерифа жарить гриль «как положено», и на Скотта со Стайлзом, ползающих по крыше. Естественно, что он волновался за Стайлза, но если кто-то и рванул бы с крыши, чтобы его поймать, то это был бы Скотт. Глаза Скотта блестели от огней гирлянды и нос казался покрасневшим, словно он обгорел на солнце.

\- Дерек?

\- Я просто… - Дерек откусил еще один кусок тако и стал медленно жевать. – Я просто не думал, что когда-нибудь буду снова праздновать Рождество.

Скотт, стоя на крыше, развернулся и посмотрел на Дерека, несмело усмехнувшись, прежде чем расплылся в широкой горделивой улыбке на все лицо:

\- Я тоже тебя люблю, медвежонок!

\- Беру свои слова назад, - буркнул Дерек, а Кира засмеялась и стащила у него с тарелки второй тако.

***

Джон и Мелисса решили пожениться в конце учебного года, когда вся стая съехалась домой, оставив на время свои арендованные квартиры и взяв отпуск на своих взрослых, как гордо заметил Стайлз, работах. Церемонию провели в здании муниципалитета, а отпраздновать решили пикником в лесу, и это было так правильно, что они все снова собрались вместе, что никто и не признался, насколько это было трогательно.

Скотт и Стайлз гордо несли бремя шаферов, они вместе произнесли уморительную речь, которая на всех произвела огромное впечатление. Лидия смеялась до слез, а Дерек старался не замечать, что Стайлз надел галстук того же зеленого цвета, как и он сам, и что они смотрелись так, словно оделись в тон умышленно.

Перриш лично подарил Мелиссе бутылку любимого скотча Джона и сказал, что она может делиться, но только когда сама захочет, а Джон пригрозил увольнением не только ему, но и Дереку, когда тот громко засмеялся. Айзек, пока Эллисон и Кира разучивали чарльстон, закрутил Мелиссу в вальсе и наклонил в танце так низко, что она от изумления охнула. Все были счастливы и Дерек ощущал этот запах в воздухе, в лесу, где он вырос, и где его уже давно отпустило чувство осквернения семейного места.

\- Как думаешь, она была бы рада? – спросил он Стайлза, когда празднование подошло к концу и они начали собирать использованные тарелки. Дереку не нужно было уточнять, о ком он говорит, и он знал, что опустивший глаза Стайлз прекрасно его понимает.

Стайлз поднял глаза и, широко улыбаясь, посмотрел на Джона и Мелиссу в окружении новой семьи.

\- Не-а, – ответил он, наконец. – Она была бы в восторге.

***

Окончательно в своих подозрениях Дерек укрепился во вторую случайную встречу со Стайлзом в городе, ну, не то, чтобы он уделял этому какое-то пристальное внимание или что-нибудь в этом роде. Он всего лишь отметил, что Стайлз, как вернулся из колледжа, стал покупать два сэндвича вместо одного после пробежки по четвергам. И отметил _только потому_ , что Стайлз взял еду в причудливом маленьком магазинчике на углу Франклина и Бриза, где по вторникам, перед дневным патрулированием, он и сам любил брать ланч.

И то, что они столкнулись нос к носу было чистой случайностью.

\- Проголодался? – усмехнувшись, спросил Дерек в первую встречу. Ну, они же, вроде как, были друзьями, хотя Стайлз все равно удивлялся, что от Дерека теперь можно было ждать чего угодно, но никак не опасности.

Стайлз беспечно улыбнулся, как бы говоря, что его не волнует, что Дерек думает о нем и его привычном рационе, и ответственно, по-взрослому, расплатился платежной картой.

\- Я всегда голоден, - ответил Стайлз, старательно подражая Халку и даже близко не приближаясь к оригиналу. Дерек знал это наверняка, ведь после выхода Мстителей Стайлз заставил его посмотреть картину ровно двадцать три раза.

\- Может, ты вампир? – предположил Дерек.

\- Может быть. А как ты догадался?

\- Начнем с того, что около тебя почти всегда больше ощущается запах крови, чем вкус твоих любимых сырных крекеров Чизитс.

Стайлз, качнув головой, засмеялся и Дерек почувствовал себя так хорошо, словно бегал под ласково припекающим солнцем больше положенного, а ведь он всего лишь смотрел на расслабленного Стайлза, и как будто не было в прошлом ни ногитцуне, ни всего остального. И это было удивительным ощущением, так что Дерек даже и не задумался о том, что Стайлз, определенно, купил ланч на двоих, пока не вернулся в конце своей смены в участок и не увидел две смятые упаковки от сэндвичей на столе у Перриша.

\- Стайлз заходил? - как можно безразлично спросил Дерек. Он не был уверен, что нужно выглядеть _незаинтересованным_ , но ведь это был пустяковый вопрос из вежливости и вообще Перриш знал, что он унюхал запах Стайлза.

\- Да, мы поболтали о старых временах. Вспомнили, как вместе корпели над его домашними заданиями по тригонометрии, - Перриш сделал неопределенный жест, продолжая что-то набирать на клавиатуре. – Только подумать, ему уже не семнадцать.

-Ага, - проговорил Дерек, хотя точно не нуждался в подобном напоминании. Упаковки от сэндвичей валялись на столе, так что Дерек смял их и кинул в мусорную корзину. У него не было никакого права злиться.

***

Дерек готовил себе ужин на своей плите (теперь у него была рабочая плита), быстро обжаривая и постоянно помешивая ингредиенты на сковороде, когда входная дверь распахнулась и в квартиру, как к себе домой, спокойно зашел Стайлз, как заходил несколько раз в неделю. Дерек стиснул зубы и мысленно приказал себе успокоиться, добавив в сковороду чуть больше овощей, чтобы ужина хватила на двоих.  
Он вовсе не думал о двух сэндвичах и о своем ужине, который, по меньшей мере, был в пятнадцать раз вкуснее, чем любая еда из ресторана быстрого питания.  
Стайлз развалился на диване и включил "Офис", одновременно жалуясь на свой ужасный день, чем в другие вечера всегда забавлял Дерека. Но сегодня вместо того, чтобы отпускать привычные язвительные комментарии об умственных способностях коллег Стайлза, Дерек молча впихнул ему в руки миску с рисом и овощами и постарался вникнуть в происходящее на экране.  
\- Чувак, - Стайлз легко толкнул Дерека ногой. – Не превращай наш разговор о дерьмовом дне в мой монолог. Ты какой-то мрачный. 

Конечно, Стайлзу нравился Перриш. Дерек никогда не видел, чтобы _Перриш_ ходил мрачным. Что греха таить, Перриш был _офигенным_ и Дерек мог сказать это без сарказма, так как он знал того уже пять лет.

\- Ничего такого, просто длинный день, - пробормотал он и, попробовав рис, зажмурился – перца он положил сверх нормы.

\- Хочешь об этом поговорить? 

Дерек покачал головой и предотвратил очередное нападение Стайлза, когда тот снова попытался пнуть его ногой.

На середине второго эпизода Стайлз зевнул, повернулся и обхватил одну из пёстрых, но очень практичных диванных подушек. Они смотрелись нелепо, но, кажется, Стайлзу подушки нравились, да и Кира с ними всегда удобно устраивалась на диване. Стайлз потянулся и вытянул свои длинные ноги до самого подлокотника, где сидел Дерек, и только потом вернулся в прежнее положение. Дерек очень постарался не пялиться на линию икр, на бедра, упакованные в джинсы, но его отчаянная попытка закончилась неудачей.

\- Ты всегда перекусываешь за пределами участка?

\- Ага, - стиснул зубы Дерек.

\- О, - Стайлз поёрзал на месте, чуть царапая пальцами диван. – Эм, я просто забегал сегодня, у меня же был выходной, столкнулся с Перришем и подумал, что было бы неплохо, если бы мы все вместе перекусили? Ну, как раньше, - небрежно закончил он, но Дерек слышал, как быстро бьется сердце Стайлза, и как вплетается в его запах тонкая нотка возбуждения.

Честно говоря, против воли внутри у Дерека поднялась небольшая волна раздражения на Стайлза, что тот использовал его как предлог, чтобы провести время с Перришем. Обычно в стае Стайлз был одним из тех, кто не практиковал подобное по отношению к Дереку, планируя свои мотивы и поведение таким образом, чтобы Дерек не чувствовал себя использованным. Но прямо сейчас Дерек как раз так себя и чувствовал.

\- Я бы все равно не смог присоединиться, - хмуро проговорил Дерек. Стайлз вытянул шею и посмотрел на него. – Перриш мне потом передал, что был рад тебя увидеть, хотя ему до сих пор странно осознавать, что тебе уже не семнадцать.

Дерек совершенно не хотел _давать_ им свое благословение, но если когда-нибудь решился, то оно бы именно таким и было.

\- Я… - начал Стайлз и замолчал. Он приподнялся на локтях и облизнул губы, на что Дерек решительно отвернулся к экрану. – А ты тоже думаешь обо мне, как о семнадцатилетке?

Дерек тяжело выдохнул через нос, словно его ударили под дых. Они с Перришем были почти одного возраста, только Дерек чуть младше, и он понимал, что Стайлз хочет сначала прощупать почву.

\- Я думаю, что ты младше меня, но это так и есть, - ответил Дерек на протестующее ворчание, и это было важно, так как если Стайлз собирался добиться взаимности Перриша, _проклятье_ , то он должен был осознавать их разницу в возрасте. Он не мог просто ее проигнорировать, так как она существовала. – И всегда будешь младше. Поэтому я и приглядываю за тобой. Ну, и потому, что ты – ходячая катастрофа.

И потому, что Дерек должен был _точно убедиться_ , что Стайлз будет счастлив. Он заслуживал этого после всего произошедшего, даже если он и не хотел быть вместе с Дереком, жить в небольшом доме в лесу с ним, с тремя детишками, а также овчаркой по кличке Тиберий. Не то, чтобы Дерек вообще на это надеялся.

\- О, ммм, ладно, - Стайлз несколько минут пролежал на диване совершенно неподвижно, его выдавали лишь ускоренный сердечный ритм и запах беспокойства, а затем поднялся и опустил ноги в кеды. – Ну, я, наверно, пойду. У меня завтра утренняя смена.

Стайлз ушел, а Дерек, уткнувшись носом в подушку с остаточным запахом Стайлза, заснул на диване.

***

Дерек понял, что держаться подальше получится только мысленно, а не на деле, когда зайдя в участок во время ланча, увидел Стайлза и Перриша, сидящих за шахматной доской. Он развернулся и пошел к выходу.

\- Эй, Дерек, - окликнул его Перриш и Дерек вынужден был вернуться.

\- Простите, забыл закрыть машину, - звеня ключами, произнес Дерек и порадовался, что ни Стайлз, ни Перриш не могли распознать его ложь.

\- Ага, - невпопад ответил сосредоточенный Стайлз и наклонился над доской с целью сделать ход конем. 

Перриш торжествующе улыбнулся и Дерек, не ожидая от него ничего хорошего, ухватил запястье Стайлза прежде, чем тот дотронулся до коня, отвел в сторону и указал другой ход, чтобы не оставлять фигуры открытыми для нападения.

\- Я тебя ненавижу, - простонал Перриш, откинувшись на спинку стула. А Дерек отпустил руку Стайлза, когда почувствовал, что в его запахе появился интерес. Дерек в какой-то степени даже хотел стукнуть Перриша, чтобы было совершенно несправедливо, так как тот только на прошлой неделе вытащил его для любительской игры в лакросс со своими друзьями.

Дерек глубоко вздохнул через рот, стараясь не отвлекаться на запах Стайлза.

\- Перриш, нам нужно посмотреть файлы, что остались со вчерашнего дня.

\- Пока прервемся, - Перриш извиняюще улыбнулся Стайлзу и указал на доску, прежде чем обратился к Дереку. – Файлы на парней Монтгомери?

Дерек кивнул и повел Перриша в отдельный кабинет, игнорируя внимательный взгляд Стайлза и его опущенные от разочарования уголки рта.

Подобное вмешательство продолжалось около трех недель, но Стайлз даже не пытался обойти все попытки Дерека обломать им с Перришем любое общение – это была последняя стадия перед окончательной потерей стыда для Дерека – хотя то, что Стайлз перестал вваливаться к нему в квартиру, засыпать и устраивать марафон ТВ-шоу, Дерек засчитал за достижение.

Пока стояла хорошая погода, Скотт запланировал стайную утомительную прогулку для участия в товарищеской игре по бейсболу. Дерек добрался до второй базы, а Стайлз был беспомощен перед Скоттом, когда тот использовал реакцию оборотня в свою пользу, и не мог отбить мяч. Лидия выглядела излишне довольной, несмотря на спутанные волосы, небрежно убранные в хвост, она стояла на питчерской горке и выдувала розовый пузырь из жевательной резинки.

Дерек не хотел подходить к Стайлзу, чтобы даже не дышать им, но когда все-таки приблизился, то между запахами пота и Чизитс (а ведь Стайлз знал, что эти крекеры Дерек терпеть не может) проскользнул запах Перриша, такой же уникальный, как и отпечатки пальцев.

\- Перриш? – необдуманно вырвалось у Дерека, прежде чем смог заткнуть свой рот перчаткой, чтобы не выдать скулеж или что-нибудь еще более жалкое.

\- А? – Стайлз поправил кепку и дернул рубашку, нюхая свое плечо, словно это могло ему помочь. И наверно, помогло, так как он продолжил. – А, да, мы сегодня с утра ходили на обрыв в лесу, поболтали, обсудили отца, ну, как обычно. 

Стайлз пожал плечами и Дерек почувствовал боль в грудной клетке. Наверняка, они с Перришем не в первый раз романтично гуляли по лесу. Блядь. Ему точно надо было _удавиться_ своей перчаткой. 

Стайлз внимательно посмотрел на него после слишком затянувшегося молчания.

\- Эээ, тебя это напрягает?

Голос у него не был обеспокоенным, но выражение лица и прищуренные глаза заставили Дерека почувствовать себя одиноким и ненужным. Просто «идеально».

\- Нет, - произнес Дерек и в это время Скотт наконец выбил проклятый мяч, так что Стайлз рванул прочь, нелепо размахивая руками.

Перриш позвонил ему тем же вечером, что вызвало удивление, так как обычно тот, как и Стайлз с Эллисон, был в числе фанатов смс-сообщений. Дерек ответил на втором звонке, а Перриш даже не потрудился поздороваться.

\- Почему вы со Стайлзом так странно себя ведете?

\- Мы не ведем себя странно, - ответил Дерек, убирая обувь из своего тесного коридора.

\- Прости, почему вы ведете себя еще _более_ странно, чем обычно? 

Дерек вздохнул.

\- Ты каждый раз на меня хмуро смотришь, когда он приходит в участок, - начал Перриш. - А Стайлз мне жутко и фальшиво улыбается. И если я буду оставаться без обеда из-за вас двоих, то, конечно, ладно, но... 

\- Все в порядке, - перебил Дерек, а Перриш недоверчиво фыркнул. - Серьезно, не беспокойся. Просто... ты же знаешь, Стайлз - хороший парень.

\- О, _господи_ , - через некоторое время приглушенно произнес Перриш и внезапно подавился от смеха.

Дерек оглядел стены своей гостиной.

\- Я не шучу, Перриш. Он – прекрасный человек.

\- Я это _знаю_ , Дерек. Боже!

\- Просто… Относись к нему нормально, ладно?

\- О, _Господи_ , - снова повторил Перриш и отбился.

Дерек глубоко вздохнул и случайно раскрошил в руке свой телефон.

***

В течение следующих нескольких недель, когда Перриш учил Стайлз стрельбе из разного оружия из различных позиций, Дерек то ли дело натыкался на них, или беседующих о своих бывших, или обсуждающих их ужасные имена. Еще Перриш помогал Стайлзу заполнять налоговую декларацию, пока Джон не выдержал и не взял это на себя, пробурчав, что от своего сына и помощника, государственного служащего, он ожидал гораздо большего. 

А Дерек ждал приглашения на свадьбу. Они, наверно, собирались остаться в городе – Перриш ненавидел оторванность от людей, да и Стайлз быстро бы заскучал – удочерить избалованную малышку, назвать ее Шели-с-одной-"л", одевать по выходным в одежду цвета хаки и кормить салатами. Перриш ненавидел салаты. Дерек, тем временем, собирался прожить замечательную жизнь в горах с единственным своим другом в целом мире – благородной овчаркой Тиберием.

И он не зацикливался на этом, так что Айзек мог выкусить.

Дерек ждал закономерной интервенции Мелиссы, так как во время стайных обедов, на которых он почти все время угрюмо молчал, она кидала на него обеспокоенные взгляды. Но самое последнее, чего он ожидал, вернувшись как-то раз домой с работы, так это Стайлза в майке, сидящего и чистящего свой пистолет у него на крошечной кухне.

Несколько минут Дерек, стоя в дверном проёме, просто смотрел – на длинные пальцы, уверенно скользящие по пистолету, на то, как естественно Стайлз смотрелся в его берлоге, в которой внезапно стало жарко и душно. В конце концов, Стайлз что-то почувствовал и, не отрывая взгляда от оружия, пододвинул еще один стул, Дерек присел и постарался не выглядеть так, словно он специально подкрадывался и пускал слюни на Стайлза в майке. 

Стайлз поднял глаза, поймал взгляд Дерека и фыркнул.

\- День стирки. И заткнись.

Если бы Дерек и сказал что-нибудь, то точно не язвительные комментарии. Возможно, что-то про идеальное совпадение и сталкерство.

\- Итак, - Стайлз положил пистолет на стол между ними таким образом, что Дерек определил в этом меру запугивания. Зачем Стайлзу понадобилось так делать, он не знал. Еще Стайлз сидел в обуви, а обычно он сбрасывал ее у двери и ждал, пока Дерек споткнется и зло рявкнет. – Какие у тебя намерения по отношению к помощнику шерифа Сильвестру Перришу?

\- Его имя Сильвестр? – у Дерека в голове закоротили все мыслительные процессы.

\- Может быть. А вообще, Дерек, ты должен знать имя человека, с которым хочешь встречаться, - Стайлз нахмурился, словно расстроился от его недальновидности, и покачал головой, как делал в тех случаях, когда стая ввязывалась в плохо продуманную авантюру. Дерек обязательно бы возмутился, если бы так не растерялся.

\- Я… Что? С кем я хочу встречаться?

\- Дерек, брось, не нужно ничего отрицать. Лучше Перриш, чем кто-нибудь, кто не в курсе пушистиков и связанных с ними проблем, - Стайлз взмахнул руками во время своих слов, описывая в воздухе сложные фигуры, и почти стукнул Дерека по носу.

\- Почему ты думаешь, что я хочу встречаться с _Перришем_? – спросил Дерек и остановил руку Стайлза, схватив его за запястье. Стайлз высвободился, мягко похлопал его по плечу и Дерек почувствовал кислый запах грусти. 

\- Серьезно, Дерек, хватит. Всё окей. Я не буду тебе угрожать, даже если ты заделаешь ему ребенка, - глаза Стайлза неожиданно сверкнули, и он подался чуть вперед. – Подожди, а оборотни вообще могут…

\- _Нет_!

\- О! Ну, ладно. Чувак, но все равно ты должен остыть и не ревновать, потому что мы с Перришем друзья и это не изменится, даже если вы двое начнете встречаться, - Стайлз остановился и кончиком языка облизнул уголок рта, а Дерек моментально захотел ощутить на себе прикосновение этого языка. – Но если ты собираешься сделать свой ход, то я советую тебе поторопиться, кажется, Перриш строил глазки Стеф, продавщице из пекарни.

Дерек открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, и тут же закрыл его. Сердце Стайлза не сбилось с четкого ритма, когда он произнес, что они с Перришем только друзья. Он не лгал. Ну, значит, они были друзьями и не только. Чистейшая правда.

\- Стайлз, я не ревновал к тебе.

\- Дерек, серьезно…

\- Подожди, - сказал Дерек. Стайлз замолчал и отвел взгляд, осев на стуле. – Я думал, ты хочешь встречаться с Перришем.

\- Что? Нет! Перриш мне как старший брат, классный дядя, который учит ловить рыбу, и чумовой сосед, холодильник которого всегда забит пивом, в одном лице. А я не хочу встречаться с соседом, дядей и братом, серьезно, - покраснев, взвился Стайлз. Он несколько секунд молча смотрел на Дерека, затем всплеснул руками, но уже более сдержанно, чем ранее. – Так что не сходи с ума, ты не нарушаешь кодекс братанов.

Дерек смотрел, как румянец заливает скулы Стайлза, как Стайлз старательного избегает зрительного контакта, как близко они сидят друг к другу, не через стол, а по диагонали. Дерек смотрел и в его груди начинал разгораться маленький проблеск надежды.

\- Стайлз, я не ревновал к _тебе_ , - повторил он и, наклонившись вперед, положил свою руку на стол так, что их пальцы соприкоснулись. Даже это легкое прикосновение в полной мере помогло ощутить тепло кожи Стайлза.

\- Да, ты это уже говорил, - нахмурился Стайлз и посмотрел сначала на стол, а потом на Дерека. – Я… Ооо… Серьезно?

Дерек кивнул.

\- Ох… Вау… _Вау_!

Стайлз сидел неподвижно и просто _смотрел_ , так что Дерек убрал руку со стола, сцепил обе руки в замок перед собой и прочистил горло:

\- Всё ок, знаешь, если ты не… Я, возможно, немного ревновал, просто я знал, что ты запал на Перриша еще в старшей школе и это не выглядело легким увлечением.

\- То есть, когда ты тянул Перриша на пересмотр старых файлов, ты не закрывал отчетность, ты пытался помешать нам общаться, - нахмурился Стайлз. – Чувак, а _это_ уже нарушение бро-кодекса.

\- Да, - стиснув зубы, согласился Дерек.

Стайлз дотянулся до пистолета и отложил его подальше, проверив перед этим состояние предохранителя.

\- К твоему сведению, со мной ревность не прокатывает. Я свободный человек и меня нельзя приручить, - он усмехнулся, а Дерек забыл, как дышать, когда их глаза встретились. – Но вообще, я не против. В смысле, не против твоей ревности. С того времени, как ты покупал мне сок и позволял спать, уложив мои ноги к себе на колени, мне было почти больно на тебя смотреть.

\- … Вау, - выдавил Дерек и, услышав смешок, опустил голову. Стайлз пододвинул свой стул ближе и накрыл руку Дерека, поглаживая кожу большим пальцем. Когда Дерек наконец поднял голову, они со Стайлзом оказались лицом к лицу. Дерек хотел отстраниться, но Стайлз потерся о его нос своим носом. – Идиот.

Дерек очень постарался не очароваться этим движением, пока не сообразил, что они, практически, сидят друг у друга на коленях, а значит желанию, если оно возникло, можно было не противиться.

-Капитан, разрешите приступить к следующему этапу соблазнения? – спросил Стайлз. Вопрос был странный и придурковатый, но Стайлз проговорил его так тихо и с придыханием, что он моментально подействовало на Дерека и его даже не взволновало, что Стайлз насквозь пропах своими чипсами.

\- Стайлз, мы не займемся сексом на моем кухонном столе!

\- Это чертовски соблазнительно и я весьма разочарован, - произнес Стайлз и прижался ко рту Дерека своими губами.

В первые секунды поцелуй вышел скромный и сдержанный, но потом Стайлз, вцепившись в волосы Дерека, самозабвенно засосал его язык, слишком громко, по сравнению с тишиной в квартире, застонал и перекинул одну ногу через чужие колени. Дерек, прижимая Стайлза к себе, обвил его талию и запустил руки под нелепую майку, чувствуя, как подрагивают острые лопатки. 

Стайлз с трудом отодвинулся и усмехнулся.

\- Зацени, - произнес он и Дерек уже приготовился к тому, что придется оставшуюся жизнь провести в одиночестве, но Стайлз наклонился и легкими поцелуями коснулся сначала правого, затем левого века Дерека., затем откинулся назад. – Я прочитал об этом в Космо. Ты так точно никого не соблазнял.

И Стайлз громко засмеялся, так как он оставался самим собой и всегда смеялся над своими шутками.

Дерек не знал никого, кто бы мог так смеяться, искренне смеяться и одновременно целоваться. Он не мог присоединиться, но хотя бы фыркнул, а Стайлз откинулся назад, вплотную к краю стола, и пальцами погладил шею Дерека.

\- Что? Ты так на меня смотришь.

\- Ты мне серьезно нравишься, - пожал плечами Дерек.

Взгляд Стайлза потеплел, он открыл рот и удивленно, но мягко заулыбался.

\- Ага, - произнес он. – А как я себе нравлюсь!!!

Дерек аккуратно опрокинул Стайлза на кухонный пол и метнул в него подушки с дивана, стоящего неподалеку.

***

Они не обсуждали подробности до тех пор, пока Стайлз не вздохнул и не сказал:

\- Так, ладно, Дерек, мы встречаемся. Это очевидно. Мы – бойфренды и меня не волнует, если ты думаешь, что так говорят только двенадцатилетки.

Дереку нравилось высказывание, что теперь они вместе, как и нравилось то, что исходило оно тоже от Стайлза. Так что, слово «бойфренд» можно было и потерпеть, даже если оно и отдавало старшей школой.

Следующий стайный обед прошел в квартире Лидии и Эллисон, так как Скотт итак крутился у них целыми днями. И после всех приветственных поцелуев Стайлз с Дереком решили, что настал момент признания, и когда Лидия закрывала дверь, они взялись за руки, а Стайлз слегка ущипнул Дерека за щеку.

Оборотни, находящиеся в комнате, замерли и повернулись, чтобы получше рассмотреть эту сцену, а за ними и все остальные. Перриш вскинул руки вверх и затем победоносно хлопнул Эллисон по плечу, Кира радостно выдохнула и скакнула в центр комнаты, где они встретились с Перришем и дали друг другу двойное пять. 

\- Какого черта… - произнес Дерек, чувствуя смутное желание вернуться в коридор подальше от всеобщего внимания и одновременно удовлетворение от румянца Стайлза.

\- Вот так-то! - закричала Кира и запрыгнула на спину Перриша. Они сделали несколько резвых шагов по периметру комнаты, подразумевая под этим, видимо, своеобразный круг почета.

\- Охеренно, - проворчал Айзек, с силой пнув дверь.

\- Айзек, зависть тебе не идет, - засмеявшись, заметил Перриш, продолжая кружить Киру по комнате. Кира изобразила заброс лассо и сделала вид, что подтягивает награбленное ближе к себе.

\- Ничто так не раздражает, как чужой выигрыш, - проговорил Джон, который вышел из кухни. Он, недовольно приподняв одну бровь, достал из кармана бумажник и вытащил двадцатку, поднимая руку с банкнотой, зажатую между пальцами, вверх, чтобы Кира, проезжая мимо, победоносно ее выхватила. Остальные, осознав, что избежать потери наличности не получится, последовали примеру Джона.

Стайлз задумчиво оглядел присутствующих и затем, сделав шаг в сторону от Дерека, шокировано выдохнул:

\- Вы все, что, сделали на нас _ставки_?

\- Конечно, - фыркнула Лидия, поднимая вверх две десятки и пятерку.

Скотт нахмурился, толкнул Дерека в плечо и, подойдя ближе к Стайлзу, крепко его обнял.

\- Я думал, что знаю тебя лучше всех, бро. Не поймите меня неправильно, я рад за вас, но вы могли и потерпеть несколько месяцев, а не объявлять всё сейчас.

\- Скотт ставил на Рождество, - объяснила Эллисон, склонив голову. – Он даже нашел на Амазоне фальшивую омелу.

\- Пап, ты тоже? – прищурившись, спросил Стайлз.

\- Сынок, я считал, что ты более инициативный, - пожал плечами Джон.

\- Он же сводником кружил вокруг вас, - улыбнулась Мелисса, мягко ткнув шерифа в бок. 

\- Вы поставили на один и тот же период? – спросил Дерек у Киры и Перриша, которые уже успокоились и завалились на диван, чтобы подсчитать свой выигрыш.

\- Ну, я поделился с Кирой важной информацией насчет того, что вы вели себя _странно_ , а она взамен уговорила всех удвоить ставки, - ответил Перриш. – Мы договорились разделить деньги пополам. Вот, поэтому она моя любимица.

\- Ты же ее _арестовывал_ , - напомнил Дерек.

\- Это была просто шалость, - произнес Скотт, бросив быстрый взгляд на Киру.

\- Конечно, приятель, - Стайлз положил руку на плечо друга.

Во время обеда Скотт и Перриш по очереди вслух высказывали предположения, как могла пройти драматическая сцена великого признания, пока Стайлзу это не надоело и он всех не заткнул, пригрозив, что сейчас расскажет _все откровения_ , произошедшие на двуспальной кровати Дерека. После этого Джон усмехнулся, но внимательно посмотрел на Дерека, а Скотт и Перриш, сидящие на противоположных сторонах стола, кинули недовольные взгляды на не отлипающих друг от друга Стайлза и Дерека.

Доев десерт, состоящий из сочетания фруктов и сливок, рецепт которого Лидия нашла в старой кулинарной книге, Перриш наклонился и прошептал:  
\- Можем сходить на двойное свидание. Я приглашу Стеф из пекарни.

В квартиру Стайлза они возвращались, держась за руки, и возможно для кого-то этот эпизод не был примечательным, но для Дерека это было потрясающе, ведь раньше с ним не происходило ничего подобного. У него никогда не было возможности спокойно, рука об руку, ночью пройтись с кем-нибудь, кому он небезразличен, чтобы позади шла высыпавшая из квартиры стая, а этот кто-то нашептывал ему на ухо шутки про Красную шапочку.

\- Эй, эй, - Стайлз тыкал пальцем Дерека в бок до тех пор, пока тот не выставил локоть. – Ты же мне тоже нравишься.

Дерек ухмыльнулся.

\- Но Стеф – фея и, наверно, мы должны сказать это Перришу прежде, чем она очарует его на нашем двойном свидании в роллердроме, - закончил Стайлз.

\- Разве мы уже выбрали местом свидания роллердром?

\- Черт возьми, да. Ты вообще-то еще не добился меня, Хейл, и я не видел в твоем исполнении разворот на 180 градусов.

У Стайлза пропали темные круги под глазами и от него пахло счастьем, а не, слава богу, _Чизитс_ , у Дерека была работа, друзья, а у них обоих – семья. Дерек засмеялся и поцеловал Стайлза в широко ухмыляющийся рот, и из-за этого поцелуй вышел неаккуратным, неуклюжим, но идеальным – таким, какими были они сами.


End file.
